Dark Love
by Bad influenceo
Summary: Bella Swan is ready to go to New York university. There she will have to face the "Dark" brotherhood and the mystery that is around them. But mostly she will have to deal with the leader of the brotherhood that attracts her fron the beggining
1. Chapter 1

**I had that story for a while in my mind and I just wanted to see if someone will actually read it. **

My name is Isabella Swan and I'm the daughter of Charlie Swan, Chief Swan for the good people. We were living in a small town that was hidden inside the forest between mountains that was called Forks. We were me, my dad and my grandmother. My mother had left me when I was twelve years old and I had never seen her since then.

The true was that she had tried to communicate with me but I didn't want to talk to her. Since she left I discovered that leaving she had left my father broken and me sick. I had a very rare disease. The disease was shared to stages. The first stage was shaking, shivers, headaches, vomits and fevers the second stage was to faint and then death. Fortunately the doctors had given me a medicine and I carried it with me all the time.

I had many friends. I was always with someone talking but I had only one best friend. Jacob Black my Jake. I was raised with Jake. His parents were best friends with my parents so I remembered him since I could remember myself. We shared everything together and we did everything together. He even had a room in my house and I had my own room in his house. He was older than me, a year or two and he was my protector. Unfortunately for me, that I was lonely, and fortunately for him, he was accepted in the most famous law school in New York and he was there two years now.

That exactly was my plan. To go to New York. However my passion was psychology. However he told me that we could still be at the same building though I would had to share a room with someone else. Ans that brought me here to Forks high school trying to focus back to the most boring class.

Finally the bell rung and I walked out of the class relieved and nervous. I had already send an application for the NY university and I waited anxiously their reply.

"Hey Bella" Mike Newton yelled and walked fast to me

Mike was my first crush. We flirted, we teased each other but nothing more had happened, something that I regretted. He was cute, a boy not a man but he had all the things that a boy should have and I was enjoying his company. He made me laugh.

"So tomorrow is the last time we will be here" he said and I smiled softly

"Yeah. It's kind of sad isn't it? We spend so many years and we won't see each other again" I said sighing

"We still have the prom Bells" he said blushing "I was wondering if you would like to be my date" he said too quickly

I smiled widely and nod "It would be my pleasure Mike really"

"Then it's a date" he smiled widely

I waved to him and walked out of the school feeling my anxiety to raise again. Tomorrow morning I would have to make the speech for the senior year and it was just not my thing... I hated to draw attention to me and I was being the shy girl that was blushing and losing my words when I was the center off the attention.

I arrived home and I opened out mail box and I found two letters.

I was alone I knew this. Every Monday my dad was going for fishing with Billy, Jake's dad and my grandmother was visiting her friends to play cards.

I turned on the tv and opened the letters. The one was from my mother but I didn't open it. Instead I threw it to the fireplace and turn my attention to the other letter and... I screamed in happiness and I started to clap my hands and dancing around the room. They accepted me!

I waited my dad and my grandmother to return home at night and when I told them the news they both hugged me and we decided to go out and celebrate with the Blacks.

The next morning I woke up and arrived early at school and met up with Harry. He was the school's caretaker. He was eighty years old but the principal kept him around because everyone loved him. Harry loved everybody and he never let us down.

"So my little swan is ready to leave?'' he asked smiling and a little disappointed

"I got my acceptance letter" I told him happily

"My sweet girl. Maybe the next time you will be here maybe I won't be" he told me

I felt sad with that thought and wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek "Don't talk like that Harry. I'll visit soon and I'll tell you everything about New York" I said trying not to cry

I was prepared to say goodbyes' but that one was the hardest.

The time passed quickly and we were all seated to our places. I got on the stage and smiled nervous. I had written a great speech but I pushed it away and I started telling everything I had in my heart.

"Hey. I remembered entering this building years ago nervous, scared, little. My dad was holding my hand and I could hear the doors making an awful noise, a creepy noise. Thing back to that day I can't but remember that I didn't want to come here and now I don't want to leave. Leaving this building we won't be children anymore but adults who will have to deal with real life.  
Some of us will become doctors, lawyers, scientists, police officers, models, stars or maybe they won't become anything at all. Because that's the time that we will do crazy things, that we will fall in love, that we will meet people who will change our lives. It's the time to make dreams, to travel around the world, to stay up, partying all night. It's the time where we will try new things, the time we will live our lives. SENIOR CLASS OF FORKS HIGH SCHOOL CONGRATULATIONS" I yelled and threw my hat to the air.

...

"So you are leaving" my grandmother said as I zipped my second suitcase and put it next to my room's door

It was my last day at Forks. The prom...

Since the day I found out that I was actually going to New York I had changed. I took long walks through the forest, passing small shops saying goodbye to everything I knew. I always wanted to live but now I was not ready to leave.

That was my town. Here I had memories. My first ride with my new shinny bike, my first meeting with a new friend, my first flirt. my first kiss,my first boyfriend... I closed my eyes and a tear rolled down my cheek and my grandmother's arms were around me immediately comforting me.

"Hello ladies" Charlie got into my room and hugged me tightly

I curled into his hug and felt better immediately.

...

That night the prom was nice, Mike was amazing and I had a great time. However when it was time to leave I started shaking and Mike wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Don't cry Bells..." he begged

"I'll miss this, I'll miss everyone, I'll miss you" I told him wrapping my arms around his neck

He kissed my lips softly, tender and smiled "Something good to remember" he whispered "everything will be ok Bella" he said smiling, kissed my lips one more time and left me.

I walked towards my father's car leaving Forks High behind me and ready to begin my new life at New York.

**SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your reviews I really like them and made me happy :)**

All the way to the airport both my dad and my grandmother didn't talk at all and I was sitting at the back seat thinking of everything that had happened in Forks and everything I wanted to take with me.

"As soon as you get there you will call me" my dad said

"Dad it would be early in the morning here" I told him smiling

"Bella" he warned

"Ok ok as soon as I got there I'll call you"

"And make sure that you have with you your medicine" my grandmother said softly

"I've got it at my jacket and Jacob has one in his jacket always. So no worries" I told her smiling

And I told her the when I was fourteen and before Jacob leaves Forks, we were out having fun. When we returned back at my place I found a letter from my mother. I got so mad because I didn't want to see or hear anything about her. I started shaking and throw up and Jacob tried to find my medicine but I had forgotten to take one. He had to call my father and to take me to the hospital and he was so scared that since then he always carried my medicine with him.

"Bella you know how I feel about you and another boy..." my grandmother said frowning

"Oh come on with Jacob we are just friends. We were sleeping at the same bed. He doesn't see me that way and I don't see him that way. You should be thankful that he will be there. He will keep an eye on me" I told her smiling

We parked at the airport's parking lot and we went inside. Suddenly I was nervous, all I wanted was to tell to my dad to return home and just stay there. My father saw my face, pulled me to his arms and whispered to me the only thing that could make me feel better.

"This is your home Isabella. If you want to come back you will call me. Day or night, early or late, one phone call and I'll come to get you" he kissed my hair and smiled softly

"I love you daddy, I'll miss you" I kissed his cheek and hug him tightly.

"Be careful, eat and don't get nervous" my grandmother told me hugging me and she put something in my pocket and smiled

"Don't cry" I begged and kissed her cheek "I love you so much"

After a thousand be careful and one million I love you finally I got inside the plane and sighed softly. I was going to miss them so much and closed my eyes. I had a long way.

...

I didn't understand when we got to New York's airport. To be honest I was sleeping and waking up all the time.

As soon as I got out of the plane I felt two strong arms wrapped around me and I felt immediately, warmed and welcomed. I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck happy to finally see him.

"Welcome Bells" he smiled and kissed my hair

"Hey" I answered smiling

He took my suitcases and he led me to his shiny new car

"Wow Jake you have a car?" I asked surprised. He had told me once that he prefer to have a bike than a car

"It's more comfortable. Get your ass in there. We have to take you to the university, to take a room and then out for lunch, you are so thin" he told me and I got in smiling

"You talked with my grams?" I asked

"Yep. She doesn't trust me anymore" he said laughing

"She thinks that now that we are here alone we will sleep together" I answered giggling

"Ewwww. Sorry Bells but you are like my sister I can't see you that way"

"I know Jake" I said laughing

We continued talk and laugh and as soon as I got my room's key and number Jake helped to get my things there.

It was a big room. It had two single beds, two closets and two desks. As it seemed I had a roommate and as I could see it was a girl. Her pink suitcase was on her bed.

"Shit I have to go to work Bells" Jake said as he looked at his phone "I'll make up o you and I'll take you out for dinner. Be careful ok?" he asked and kissed my forehead

"It's ok Jake don't worry" I smiled and waved at him.

Since Jake left I called my dad and then I started unpacking my things. The moment I put my last pair of jeans into the closet my roommate got into the room.

"Oh hi you must be my new roommate" she said sweetly

She seemed a very sweet person. She was thin, maybe a year older than me and she had the most amazing eyes I had ever seen. Her eyes was a weird mix of green and brown and her long curly, reddish hair made her ever more gorgeous.

"Yes I am Bella, Bella Swan" I shook her hand

"Nice to meet you, I am Renesme Carlie, my friends call me Nessie" she smiled

"Are you in psychology?" I asked

"Yes in my third year" she answered smiling

"Oh that's nice" I smiled back "Where can I find a place to eat around here?" I asked

"Come on I'll show you around" she said smiling.

I took my purse and Nessie led me to the cafeteria where I ate and drunk and then we took a walk around the campus.

"Ok around here we have two buildings. There are the lawyers and the psychologists. Now you have to be careful of the sisterhoods and brotherhoods around here. There are some ridiculous and some just stupid. Like that one" she pointed a really pink and yellow house. Two girls wearing two tiny little bikinis and they were giggling. "The Barbie sisterhood. They don't care about anything else but their nails, boys and how to party" she said smiling "sometime I wonder how they even got into those schools"

We walked further and she stopped and pointed another house. They had loud music and every where there were boys and girls that were dancing and drinking.

"I haven't exactly name them but they like to party as you can see. Actually they the the coolest around here if you want great party, you should come here. They can be your friends immediately" she smiled "and finally the nerds. You know people that they like to read and write essays. They are the quiet, easy going people. Some around here don't like them but I find then cute"

"And what about that building over there" I asked and pointed to a weird building. It was away from any other building around and it was dark. It seemed creepy.

"The Cullens. I think they are family but I'm not sure. They keep it to themselves and they don't talk to anybody else. They dressed similar to each other and they come out mostly at nights. The weirder is the fact that they don't accept anyone in their group. Their latest addition was a little freshman a year ago. They are the bad guys and you better stay away from them" she said softly

"Who is he?" I asked and nodded toward a guy I saw standing

"He is Edward Cullen the president of the brotherhood. He is gorgeous but he doesn't date" she whispered

It was weird but I thought that the Cullen smiled softly before he disappear back inside his house.

We returned back to our room and lie down to my bed. As I closed my eyes to take some rest I couldn't help but wonder. What was going on with the Cullens? Why they kept so much for themselves? Whatever they were doing it wasn't my business and all I had to do was to stay away from them. I could do it... couldn't I?


	3. Chapter 3

**Your response to that story is amazing. Thank you so much for your reviews and for favorite and following this story. **

"Isabella Marie Swan get your ass off of bed and get dressed , your amazing friend is taking out for dinner" I heard Jake's voice and I felt the blanket to uncover my body

"Go away I'm tired" I whined but Jacob picked up and let me to the floor

"Come on Bells get dressed"

As I opened my closet, Nessie got inside the room singing and dancing. When she saw me she smiled widely and when she turned and saw Jacob she froze. Her eyes grew wide and immediately turned off the music and looked into his eyes. I had the impression that I was bothering them but I wanted to see what was going on.

"I'm Renesmee Carlie" Nessie told blushing and she bit her lower lip

Jake tried to speak but it seemed like he couldn't so I run to save my best friend from humiliation.

"He's Jacob Black, my best friend" I said extending Jake's hand

When their hands touched Jacob smiled and kissed her hand softly. He gave his charming smile "Nice to meet you Renesme" he said softly and Nessie blushed more.

I tried to suppress my giggling, took my clothes and went to the bathroom to change, hoping that Jacob as a gentleman will invite Nessie with us. I wore my favorite blue jeans and a red top, my favorite chucks and I wore my hair down and I was ready.

Returning back towards my room I saw Edward Cullen and his group to walk out from their creepy house and to walk in a hurry to their cars. As Edward was walking he run into a girl who was carrying five books. As the little girl fell down he totally ignored her. That pissed me off and before I had the chance to think it over I was already walking toward him furious.

"Hey you, Cullen" I yelled making them to stop and look at me

Their group was large. Two girls and three boys. They all wore black clothes, they had serious faces, they were awfully beautiful and they all were looking at me like I was crazy.

"An apology would be nice" I told him and showed the little girl

"The rest of the group laughed and get into the car and Edward gave me a half smile and supported his body on the car. He put his hands to his pocket and he was looking at me interested.

"Are you crazy? I told you to apologise!" I yelled at him

The guy in the back seat got out of the car and he was walking towards me but Edward touched his shoulder holding him back. He was ready to answer to me when I heard Jacob behind me to call my name.

"Bella let it go come on" he said softly

"No we can't let them pretend that they are the Kings and we are unimportant Jake. He has to apologise to her"

"Bella let it go" Nessie whispered

Edward moved quickly and his smirk grew larger and whispered "You have no idea what you are getting into" he said and just got into his car driving away speeding.

I walked mad back to the girl that was looking around for her glasses and I helped her to find them.

"Thank you" she said quietly blushing

She was a cute girl as she seems. Long dark hair reaching her waist, big black eyes behind the glasses and she was so shy that she was blushing furiously.

"Are you ok?" I asked her

"Yes thank you"

"I am Bella Swan"

"Angela Weber. You didn't have to do this I am invisible anyway" she muttered

"It was his fault. Anyway this is my friend Jacob Black and my roommate Renesme Carlie"

I watched as the girl smiled to them kindly and she gathered her things. Jacob helped her with the books and walked her to her room and returned back serious and grabbed my by my arms.

"Never do that again Bella. We don't approach the Cullens! Never!" he said worried and then pulled me to his hug "Let's go"

I noticed that Nessie was folowing quietly behind us and I offered her the seat next to Jacob. We stopped to a store because Jake wanted to take something and as soon as Jacob left, Renesme looked at the back seat to me.

"Is he your...?"

"Best friend" I confirmed

"Are you sure? The boy acted like crazy when he saw you with the Cullen"

"He's my best friend since I can remember. He and my father are overprotective but he wasn't, he isn't and he's not going to be than the best friend" I assured her

"So... any advice?" she asked softly

I didn't have the chance to answer as Jacob got back into the car and gave to Nessie a bottle of water "I thought that maybe you were thirsty" he said smiling

I giggled softly and looked at Nessie "No" I told her meaning that she didn't need any advice, she has already gained his interest.

We visit a small restaurant where we ate and laughed loudly then we went to a club and I stayed behind watching Jace and Nessie to dance... or to just stucking their bodies together and then I excused myself, got a taxi and returned back. I mean I had a great time and all but I was feeling like I interrupting them so I returned to my room.

As soon as I got back I called my dad, we chat a little and then turned on my computer to see my e-mails.

One message received

I opened it

**Subject: Good luck**

**From:Renee **

**Baby I hope to have a great time. I heard you went to New York to a great school and I wanted just to tell you that I miss you a lot and I love you. All this year is like killing me by not answering my e mails or my letters. Baby please understand me I was so young when I got married I had to live my life and Forks was like a trap for me. Please honey talk to me. If Charlie...**

I stopped reading and run to the bathroom and threw up all of my dinner. How dare she? How did she ever thought that my dad had something to do with that? He had been trying for years to make me communicate with her until he saw the trouble she was causing. How did she dare to tell me that she loved me when she was the person that left us for her boyfriend? I was shaking and I could feel a light headache.

"Hey are you ok?" I heard a voice and I shook my head

I had forgotten my medicine in the room and I doubt I was in the position to go and get it.

"Room" I whispered

"What number" the voice asked again

"Sixteen"

I finally was able to see a boy to help me up and supporting most of my wight he helped me to my room. Immediately I took my medicine and I lie down breathing heavily. I was exhausted and I was shaking but I shouldn't sleep for an hour now.

"Thanks" I said weakly and the boy smiled worried

"Do you need to call anyone?'' he asked softly

"No thank you" I said weakly

"Bella?" Jacob got into the room worried and rushed to my side and Nessie looked worried

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"We were calling you and you didn't answer we were worried, what's going on?" Nessie asked

"She has a problem. Ben thank you man for taking care of her I got it from here" Jacob said and pulled to his hug touching my forehead "Did you get your pill?" he asked worried

"A minute ago"

"You have fever" he said worried.

He wrapped the blanket around me, left the room and returned back holding a wet towel and put it at my forehead.

"Don't sleep Bella"

"I am so tired" I whispered

"What's wrong?" Nessie asked

I could hear Nessie and Jacob talking. Jacob was explaining everything but I was too weak and I just wanted to sleep. Nothing more just to sleep but Jacob and Nessie kept asking me questions ti keep me awake.

"Why she can't sleep?" Nessie asked

"It's possible even with the pill while she is like that to get in coma. Bella how it did happen?' he asked

"Renee" I answered

"Her mother"Jake explained to Nessie but he didn't say anything else in case I didn't want to share my story with her and she didn't ask more.

And just like that Renee ruinned my first day in New York. She had ruinned my entire life and now this. I never wanted to see or deal with her never again. I closed my eyes feeling the warmth of Jacob's body next to me and the laugh of my new friend but when I closed my eyes all I could do was to see a beauriful face who wore black shades and he was driving a shinny silver Volvo.


	4. Chapter 4

**As I said... insomnia and I am trying to do something that I like... Any advice how I can sleep more than three hours?  
**

The next morning I woke I felt a body next to me and a heavy arm was around my waist. I turned and I saw Jake sleeping peacefully at my side and Nessie was sleeping at the floor holding my hand. I got up carefully not to disturb them, took my clothes, went to the bathroom, gotr dressed and walked to the caffeteria to get us breakfast. It was the least I could do for them.

I was about to leave when I fell into a hard thing that made me fell backwards landing on the floor.

"Oh my God I am so sorry" the boy yelled and pulled me up by my hand "I am so sorry let me replace it"

I looked to the floor and my breakfast was all over the place

"It's ok don't panic" I smiled kindly "Accidents happen"

"I am Smith... Ricky Smith" he said and gave me his hand "please let me help you with this"

Ricky bought me new breakfast and he insisted on coming with me to my room holding my breakfast and his. He was talking all the time and I wanted to be kind but really at seven o'clock in the morning after a hell of a headache all the talking was irritated. However I pretended to be interested in this conversation because I didn't want to make enemies from the beggining.

"I hope to see you again" he murmured "how about dinner tonight? Great see you at ten" he said and before I had the chance to refuce he gave me my breakfast and walked away fast

I was frozen in the hallway looking surprised

"Bella? What are you doing out there and that is coffe I smell?" Nessie opened the door and asked me

"Yes I ruinned your date last night so..." I offered the coffee

"Don't be silly you didn't ruin anything" she told me and took her coffee and the croissant I had for her "I heard someone's voice who ou were talking with?" she whispered

"Ricky Smith" I answered and sat next to her at her bed

"Ricky who?"

"I don't know it was a guy that fell on me, bought me breakfast and I think that I have a date for tonight"

"You think?" she asked amused

"Actually he didn't really gave me an option. He didn't ask a dae, he announced it" I said sipping from my coffee

"Is he cute?"

"I guess... he talks to much" I said

"Well you can pretend that you are ill or you can go and if you don't like him never call him again" she said smiling

"I guess" I answered "Ok enough with me what about you?" I asked

"What about me?"

"You know Jake.."

"What about Jake" she asked and blushed

"Ohh I got you. You like him"

"Bella" she warned and looked at Jake

"Don't worry he likes you too" I smiled

"How do you know that?" she asked nervous

"Because I know my Jake. Trust me you got him" I said smiling

When Jake woke up me and Nessie had already finished our breakfast and all together decided to take a walk around the campus. We talked and laughed and teased each other. We had lunch all together and Jacob with Nessie made plans to go out the same night.

When Jake left for his work me and Nessie take a walk downtown to buy new dresses and accessories for our dates.

Nessie was nervous about her date maybe because she actually had the chance to accept a date or maybe because asked her out and actually waitted for an answer. I was more relaxed. I didn't even know if I wanted to go but what did I have to lose? Anyway I didn't want to ruin Nessie's and Jacob's date.

Nessie bought a silver dress that reached the floor and pointed her height and she bought a pair of small silver earrings. It was a beautiful dress and make her look like an angel.

When I saw her I knew that Jacob would fell in love with her immediately. Except from an awesome person this girl was gorgeous too.

I bought a mini black dress that was pointing my waist and high heels. It wasn't something special, just something nice. I didn't want to be overdressed there weren't a point. I didn't take any kind of accessories they aren't my thing.

After that we went together for a coffe and then we returned back to our room to get ready for our dates.

I helped Nessie with her hair and she made mine and put some make up on me and we were both ready.

My date arrived first and the moment I saw him he started talking. I looked at Nessie desperate and I followed him outside unwillingly. He opened his car's door for me and I got in enjoying the silence but my pleasure was interrupted by his rumbling again.

We went to a small restaurant that I had to admit was beautiful. It wasn't fancy or too groweded and it had my favorite raviolli soup that I ordered. As I was sitting with my "date" hat was reading out loud everything on the menu I saw the Cullens.

In the light I was be able to see them clearly. Edward was handsome and well build and when he looked at me I saw the greeniest eyes I had ever seen in my entire life. His usual grin was on his face. Next to him was the other huge guy. He was twice Edward's size and he had short, curly brown hair. I couldn't see his eyes but I could hear his loud laugh.

The other guy was well build as well but he had a cuter face. He was blonde and very serious and he was looking toward a small girl

The girl was tiny but as I could see energetic. She was bouncing and talking to all of them and made movements with her hands. Her black hair was short and they were pointing in different directions.

Next to her was another girl... no she was more woman. She was blonde, tall and gorgeous. She has a body and a face that every model around the world would kill for but her face was cold, unreadable.

"Do you know them?" Ricky asked interesting

"No I sawthem once" I answered returning back to my date

"Don't approach them" he said serious "They are dangerous" he whispered

"Dangerous?" I asked

"I don't know what exactly they are but my brother who is ten years older than me claims that he knew them"

"So what they are in the school for the past ten years?" I asked confused

"es and the weirder of all they don't get old" he whispered

Just then Edward turned and looked at our table but he wasn't grinning anymore. His face was cold and he seemed mad. I had never felt more scared in my life... or I was never so atteacted to anybody else in my life so far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone I am really glad that you like my story and you really make my day with your reviews **

The classes had already started and I had applied for as many classes as it was possible and I had taken every essay I could manage. After my horrible date I had pushed away Ricky as much kindly as I could and now we were friends. He was doing all the talking and I was just listening.

Jake and Nessie were a couple now so Jacob was passing the entire time in our room with his girl and he was keeping an eyes on me. We were planning to visit Forks at the Christmas and Nessie would come along with us.

I was talking with my dad every day and with my grandmother and I was walking around New York city by myself usually getting used to this life and exploring the big city.

The Cullen continued to be the creepy, dark guys and they never walked around the campus. Not the day anyway.

I was trying to stay away from them but I just couldn't stop thinking about them. They were attracting me in a very strange way. So every night when Jacob and Nessie were outside doing their thing I was looking from my window toward the dark house.

However the real opportunity to find out what they were hiding appeared one cold night that I saw them leaving their building and I decided to follow them. I saw them to get all together at the shiny Volvo they were driving and they drove away fast.

I found a taxi and followed them and I saw them stop to a park. They got off the car and I followed them to a small little cottage. They all got inside and I carefully looked from the window. I couldn't see them anywhere and I couldn't understand how they could disappear since I was after them all of this time.

I decided to search more for them and I started walking around the dark park. The light was off and I was feeling the cold air hit my body and I was shivering trying to pull my coat tighter around me bu I was trying in vain. Suddenly I saw four guys nad the worst? They saw me too.

They were drunk I could tell that and when they saw me they started approach me slowly and they were yelling to me. I started to walk away from them ignoring their voices and tightening more my coat around me.

As the time were passing the four guys were getting closer and closer to me until I felt a hand grabbing my arm and he spun me around to face him. I could smell the whisky to his breathe and his friends were laughing loudly. I tried to fight him off but soon his two friends grabbed my arms and they stack me to a tree.

I tried to scream but someone close my mouth with his hand. I was crying by now but they didn't stopped. That guy that was in front of me ripped off my t-shirt and started kissing my breast putting his hands everywhere on my body.

Right then my instincts kicked in maybe that was my last chance. I bit hard on the hand that kept me from screaming and I screamed loudly. I kicked and slapped the guy that he was trying to take off my jeans and tried to escape but he grabbed my hair and pull them roughly and he threw me to the ground and fell on me. His friends were coming back from their sock and they pinned me down having evil smiles on their faces.

As they had managed to keep me under their control someone ripped the guy from me and the next thing I knew was that I had a coat around me and someone were standing in front of me protectively.

I couldn't hear what he was telling them but the four guys left running and he turned to me worried.

I was looking stunned the beautiful face and those two green eyes that I had seen so many times that past few weeks I was here.

Edward Cullen was standing in front of me and he was talking to me.

I tried to concentrate.

"Are you ok?" he asked again in a musical velvet voice

"I...I think so" I told him and I could feel myself already shaking

He helped me up and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder softly.

"What you were doing in the forest anyway?" he asked

"I went out for a walk" I lied

He led me back to his car silently and he didn't talk to me at all while he was driving fast back to the campus. When we arrived and we got out of the car he turned to me.

"Don't go there ever again" he told me

"Why you were there?' I asked

" Not your business. Just don't go stay away you almost ruin everything"

"What?" I asked confused but then I decided that I didn't care "Thank you" I told him and smiled friendly

"I didn't do it for you" he replied coldly

"Yeah but you still saved me"

"Just stop following us and never go back to that park. You caused enough trouble for one day" he told me

"You know what? You have no right to tell me what to do or what not! Thank you for save me and all" I took off his coat, threw it to him and walked mad at my room still shaking.

"Bella what happened?"asked Nessie as soon as I entered the room

Thank God Jake wasn't around

"Hm... I went for a walk and... and I tripped. It's nothing I just ripped my t-shirt" I lied and got my pj's to change "i think that I'm going to sleep I am really tired" I told her and went to the bathroom to change.

As I was leaving the bathroom I found Edward in front of me again.

"I didn't tell anything to anybody if you are worried that actually could someone call you a good guy" I told him coldly

"I just came to warn you to stay away" he replied

"Look buddy maybe the biggest part of the university to be scared of you but I am not afraid of you or your mates. And I really stubborn so maybe you will want to be more careful" I told him mad and walked away from him as fast as I could and went straight to my bed.

I closed my eyes and I decided that no matter what I will find out what the Cullens were doing. I wouldn't stop not now nor ever!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone I am sorry I didn't update sooner but I had - and still have - a huge headache **

"Bella seriously you should stay away from him. The Cullens are dangerous!" Nessie sighed "You are obsessed" she said softly "maybe you should just relax a little bit"

"I am not obsessed I just... I can't stand him. You should have seen his face and the way he told me to stay away. And I can't stay away" I answered "All you have to do is to keep Jake busy tomorrow night" I begged her

"Ok" she sighed "but I still don't like it and I have conditions"

"What conditions?" I asked

"First you will take whatever medicine you are taking, if something goes wrong you will leave immediately, you will be careful not to be caught and..." Nessie kept talking but I stopped her

"I will just go to their house and I'll look around IF I can get in. Relax i will be fine I swear" I told her and she nodded

Nessie was the only person I had talk about Edward and our "meeting". Of course she was furious that I put myself in danger and she couldn't believe that Edward Cullen that she was convinced that he was a jerk saved me from rape. She told me also that he had every right to be mad with me and she once again warned me to stay away from them but I just couldn't.

I wanted to know why he was trying so hard to push me away from him and he was pretending to be the bad guy. I mean he had saved me so he couldn't be that bad after all.

After our little agreement I walked to the library where I was spending all of my free time these few days. I was trying hard to complete my essays and I was anxious for my work because I was planning to apply for a scholarship. I knew it was hard but I really needed it.

Also I wanted to get a job because I felt bad that my dad and my grandmother were trying hard to send me as much money as they could. It was time to live their life as they wanted. Fortunately Jake managed to arrange an interview for me in the cafeteria he was working for this afternoon and maybe I could reduce my anxiety just for a bit.

The time passed quickly and soon I found myself to get ready for this new job. Jake had told me that he was sure that they would hire me but still I was nervous. I wore my skinny black jeans and off shoulder, deep blue, t-shirt and I wore my hair down that fell on my back softly.

I walked into the cafeteria and immediately Jake led me to the manager's office. He was a very good-looking man. He had dark hair and deep blue eyes and he smiled warmly at me. He wore a pair of faded blue jeans and a red shirt and he wore glasses.

"You must be Miss Swan that Jacob told me about" he said smiling "I am Mathew Kelton nice to meet you" he said, took my hand and kissed it softly.

"Nice to meet you too" I whispered and blushed

"So Isabella.."

"Bella" I corrected immediately and blushed more

"Bella. As Jacob told me you have no experience as a waitress and that you need this job. I'm willing to hire you but I must warn you that we are the closest cafeteria to the campus so we are full almost every night are you sure you can handle that?" he asked

"I am sure I can do it. I know that I am unexperienced but I'm willing to try and yes I really need this job" I said softly

We talked for a little while and he hired me. We agreed for my salary and he told me to return at five thirty on Monday. That gave me three days and I left the cafeteria smiling to Jake.

...

It was late and Jake was busy with Nessie at our room. A few minutes ago I had seen the Volvo drive away fast so I knew that the Cullens were away. I wore my coat and I walked as much noiseless as I could to the dark building were the Cullens were living and tried to open the door. I was ready to be disappointed but to my surprise the door opened leaving a creepy noise.

I took a step forward and looked around the living room. It had golden curtains in front of the three large windows. There were three, red couches and an enormous red carpet that was covering the floor. A big plasma tv was hugging on the wall and there were three different video games on the floor. There weren't any pictures or posters on the light green walls but there were five desks each of them having a laptop on them.

I opened the first door I saw but I didn't manage to go further because I heard a throat cleaning and I spun around startled. There in front of me Edward was standing shirtless. He was standing against the wall looking like a God and I was just speechless

"Did you get lost?" he asked serious

"I... I just..." I tried to find an excuse but I couldn't

"You just what?" he asked enjoying my discomfort and he approached me slowly "I warned you to stay away from here. Away from us but you just don't listen" he said quietly

"I can't" I whispered as he leaned to me

"You don't know what you are getting into" he warned

"Tell me" I said suddenly feeling brave

"Edward? Everything alright?" I heard a calm voice and we both turned to see who was it

I met with a pir of blue eyes. The man in front of me was one of Edward's friends. He was the blonde guy and he seemed like a nice guy but his face was unreadable and he was tensed.

"Everything alright" Edward said "I was just about to escort this young lady outside" he said and then looked at me

I walked out of the house disappointed that I was caught again and I was already planning my next move when I saw an remorseful Nessie and an angry Jake in front of me.

"Bella" he said furious "What the hell are you doing here? I told you to stay away" he said and wrapped his strong hand around my wrist but I felt another hand at my other wrist. Edward's hand

"And what are you her boss?" he sneered

"I thought you wanted the same" Jake spat back and pulled my hand

"Don't get involved in this Black! It's not your business" Edward warned

"I am just trying to protect her"

"Stop" I whispered but none of them paid attention to me

"Then maybe you should watch her closer"

"Stay away from her Cullen"

"She came to me"

"Stop it" I said louder but nothing happened

"I don't care if she came to you don't you dare touch her"

"STOP IT!" I yelled "I went to their house and he has every right to be mad and I know that Jake just trying to protect me. I am sorry Edward I tried to get involved in your business it won't happen again" I said softly _At least you won't get me if I continue _I thought

"Let's go Bells" Jacob pulled me to him and he scowled at Edward who let my wrist.

I looked back to him for a minute and sighed. Maybe staying away was hard thing to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Insomnia and headache... but I am here with a new chapter... yayyyy... thank you for reviews and for following this story it really makes me happy **

This week I could say that was hectic. It was a week before Christmas and a few days before the announcement of the scholarship's winner and I couldn't be more nervous. I had to work, I had to finish my essays and I had my dad, my grandmother, Jake and Nessie to worry about me because I was getting nervous. As I said hectic.

This time actually I heard Edward and Jacob and stayed away from the Cullen even though it was hard to do it. I passed by them every day but they never talked to me and neither I did. I even had a class with Edward once but he never talked to me.

I sighed and got up and I was ready to get dressed when Nessie rushed into our room and sighed in relief when she saw me.

"Thank God you are still here" she said

"Why what happened?" I asked  
"They announced the winner of the scholarship" she said and looked at her hands "It's Alice Cullen" she almost whispered

"WHAT? She applied a few weeks ago she couldn't have the time to be that prepared" I whined

Nessie looked at her hands finding suddenly her hands more interesting

"What?" I asked immediately

"Well there are a few students that said that last night they saw her brothers Edward and that huge guy to leave the teacher's office. They were in there for almost an hour" she whispered "Earlier this morning I saw a car arrive and it was their father"

"They gave money to the professor to give her the scholarship? Why does she need this she has money" I said confused

"Because they are used to be the best of the bests. She doesn't need the scholarship but she needs to show who is the boss around here" Nessie explained

I got dressed quickly and left my room seeing red and soon I was outside of the Cullen's home and I was knocking the door hearing Nessie yelling my name behind me.

As soon as Edward opened the door I slapped him and I start yelling

"How dare you, your sister hadn't the courage to study like the rest of us and she decided to pay the teacher to give her the scholarship?" I asked mad

"Bella calm down" Edward said holding my wrists

"Calm down? I was all day in the library trying to make the perfect essay for the scholarship I need and then you just throw some money and take it from me? From anyone else who can't afford to be here next year. You have the money why did you do that? Oh let me guess because you are selfish jerks that can't accept that maybe there is someone better from you around here"

"Bella"

I was starting to shake and my head was killing me suddenly

"Bella?' he asked worried and let my wrists trying to catch me but I shook him off

"I hate you and your family" I yelled and I felt two strong arms around me and Jake's voice was at my ear

"Deep breaths Bella. Calm down" he said

I fall on my knees and Jake followed me and held me tight in his arms. I was shaking violently and I rest my head at Jake's shoulder feeling the pain to get stronger by the moment.

"Calm down Bella" he begged and then turned to Nessie " give me her medicine it's on the left pocket at my jacket"

Nessie gave him the little bottle and Jake shoved a pill in my mouth and gave me some water and stroked my back. "Come on Bella" he whispered

Jake and Nessie helped me up and they led me back to our room where I lie down and let all the disappointment wash over me. I lost the scholarship and without it I wasn't sure if I could come back. I had so many to take care of and when I applied in this school I didn't take under consideration the money I was going to need. I had a job yes but the money I was getting didn't cover all of my needs.

...

After what happened with Edward and the scholarship me, Nessie and Jake decided to leave for Forks the day after so here we were at Forks airport and I could already spot my father's head and I run towards him like a little kid happy to see him again.

"Daddy" I wrapped my arms around his waist feeling the warmth that only my father could offer me

"Hello kiddo" he whispered and kissed my hair wrapping his arms around me and smiled "Jacob nice to see you again son" he said smiling

"Hello Charlie. Let me introduce you to my girlfriend Renesmee Carlie" he said smiling

"Nice to meet you Renesmee" he said smiling "Let's go home kids. Jake you are coming with us as well your father is at our place waiting for you"

All together we went to our house and we met with a warm welcome company that immediately were curious about our lives there. Renesmee was smiling a lot and after she was introduced to Billy she started to open up and by the end of the night she was laughing and made jokes.

All the vacations Nessie would be staying with me at the house and Jake at his parents house. So our vacations started.

The three of us were all day together. We were meeting up every morning and had breakfast together, we were making trips to Seattle and Port Angeles for shopping or movies and we were having lunch together. The afternoons I was letting the couple alone and I went walks around Forks alone and then we were meeting at my place and we were going to clubbing at Port Angeles.

We were having the times of our lives and I had a discussion with my dad who told me to not to worry and that we would find a solution if I wanted to continue to New York's university.

It was Christmas' Eve morning when the doorbell rung as me, Nessie and Jake were sitting and playing cards.

"Bella you have a visitor" my grandmother said loudly and when I saw her she looked at me smiling

"Visitor? Me? Grams are you sure I'm not waiting..." I stopped immediately when I saw my visitor

"Hello" he said softly and then he looked at me

"Edward what are you doing here?" I asked stunned

"I think we need to talk" he said softly "If you want of course"

I was ready to refuse and slam the door to his pretty face but then he looked into my eyes and I was lost to those two green eyes that made my heart to fly and my head to spin

"You have a minute" I told him and cross my hands in front of me

"Ok so to start from the beginning..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow guys you really like the last chapter... thank you thank you thank you everyone I can't tell you what does this mean for me. Ok well it's time to learn what Edward exactly is. I told you that he wasn't a vampire but he is supernatural... but this is his story to tell...**

"Can we talk in private?" he asked nervous

"I don't keep secrets from my friends" I told him coldly

"Bella please" he begged

I sighed " I'm going for a walk... see you" I yelled to Jacob and Nessie, grabbed my jacket and followed him outside.

We were walking for a few minutes and then we got into the forest. Edward stopped only when we were deep inside the forest and there wasn't any chance to be heard by someone else. It was the second time we were alone.

"So?'' I asked

"Look I'm going to tell you something that you are not going to believe me" he said nervous

"try me"

"I am a wizard" he said and looked at me

"A wizard? Like with magic powers? Edward do you really believe that I'm going to believe that crap? You came all the way from New York for a lie?" I asked furious and make a move to leave but his had wrapped around my arm and held me close to him.

"Let me go" I screamed at him "Let me go or..." I didn't finish the threat as he had just lift a stone with a movement of his hand

I looked at him and then the stone and I was... stunned. I mean normal people would be scared to know that they were provoking wizards for all of these times but I was amazed.

"Now can we talk?" he asked and I just nodded.

He sat down to the ground and sat next to him still speechless.

"My story begins in 1950 where a baby girl is born by a powerful witch Elisabeth, wife of a great wizard Edward Masen. The name of the little girl Esme. They were all powerful and strong. Bad magic was afraid of their name and good magic respected them. They were trying to keep Chicago where they were living safe but unfortunately that didn't last long. There were another family of powerful wizards and witches the Volturi that were trying to gain as much strength as they could and their main concern was to destroy everyone who threaten their powers. They killed Elisabeth and Edward after a very strong fight but they never found Esme. Her parents sensing that something bad was coming send her away to save her. Esme left Chicago and she was travelling around alone for a long time until at the age of twenty she met her husband Carlisle a local doctor. Carlisle was a healer"

"A what?" I asked confused

"He could heal wounds with his hands he knew secrets ways of healing any wound. If a healer is by your side you can't be killed. When he met Esme he was already twenty five and since they met they are together. They got married and had three children Emmett, Alice and me. We were living all together having a normal life and rarely using our powers but something happened. The Volturi after all these years had learned that Esme was alive with a family and they decided to come back and finish what they started so many years ago afraid that Esme wanted to take their places"

"What are you doing at the university?" I asked

"When the Volturi came we were already at the NYU and our mother wanted to stay there and keep an eye on the things there. She had said that the Volturi wouldn't spare anyone's life and she was afraid that they were going to hurt anyone we ever came in touch with. She and Carlisle started to run again trying to lure them away knowing that they couldn't be killed" he explained

"And the blond girl with the guy that are with you?" I asked

"Jasper and Rosalie Hale. Apparently the Volturi had send their spies to find us but as soon as Jasper looked at Alice and Rosalie looked at Emmett they became part of our group. I guess you can't choose who you will fall in love with."

"So you are trying to protect the students?" I asked

"Yes"

"And why you don't talk to anybody? Everyone believes that you are the bad guys and they are trying to avoid you" I told him confused

"Because if they aren't close to us then they are safe. You can't imagine the danger you put yourself into" he said

"The other night when you saw me with that Ricky guy..."

"He is a Volturi" he said

"He said that you dangerous" I said

"Do you believe him?"

"I don't know what to believe Edward. Few hours ago I thought that witches and wizards were just a fairytale and now you are a wizard and I'm trying not to freak out" I told him honestly

"I just wanted to explain myself because I didn't want to be mad with me"

"All of this. This story what has to do with the scholarship your sister took?" I asked

"We believe that behind this scholarship are the Volturi. We don't know yet why they are interesting about students but for the last ten years this scholarship never existed until now"

"You did all of this to protect the others" I commented

"Yes" he answered honestly "Do you have any question?" he asked

"Only a million or two" I told him smiling "How did you find me?" I asked

"Check your info"

"At school?" I asked

"At Facebook" he answered

I looked at him and then burst into laughter and lay back at the ground "You want to tell me that you a powerful wizard that tries to keep everyone in distance for their own good has a Facebook account?" I asked giggling

"It's not that funny" I told him and then turned serious " Thank you for explaining this to me"

"So you are not running away screaming that I am a monster?" he asked serious

"You are not a monster Edward. You are a hero"

"So friends" he extended his hand to me "Even though you know I put you in danger"

"Friends" I agreed "And I can take care of myself" I smiled back to him and he pulled me up "But Edward I can't keep this secret from Jake and Nessie" I told him

"Do you trust them?" he asked

"Absolutely"

"Then I guess I have to explain them too"

I led him back to the house and we meet the others at my room. And just like that my boring life became interesting and without even understand it I put myself into a fairytale. As I was looking at Edward I couldn't regret it. I was his friend now... friend... I hated that word!


	9. Chapter 9

Edward explained everything to Nessie and Jacob who were both stunned as I was and Edward had to prove that he was telling them the truth about who he was and what he was doing. Of course he explained that now that we knew the truth we were in great danger but he promised that he and his family will protect us.

I felt... relieved. I mean yeah I was in dangerous and an entire family of bad wizards would like to kill me now but at least I managed to discover Edward's secret and I was proud of that. However I was impressed from Jake's reaction. He and Edward became fast friends.

It wasn't like I didn't want Edward around and that I was annoyed that Jake accept his friendship on the contrary I was happy but Jake made plans with Edward to meet up with us tomorrow night to watch a movie and he even invited him to the Christmas party we had planned with our families. Nessie agreed with Jake.

So that bring us to today that I would have to have dinner with my father, my grandmother, Jake's father Billy, my father's best friend Harry with his family and one of my father's friend from work with his wife and his slutty daughter Lucy.

Me and Lucy used to hangout many times but while we were growing up Lucy changed. She liked to wear clothes that left little to the imagination and after she turned fifteen she was acting like she was the Queen of the world. As I said... slut.

"So Bella what's the occasion today and why are you so nervous?" she asked watching me to change dress for the billionth time

"I am not nervous. I'm just trying to find a nice dress AND because all of these years I have that with Lucy. Every time we see each other she is trying to prove that she is better than me and for once I want to prove her wrong" I answered

"And that has nothing to do with the fact that Cullen will be here tonight?" she asked smiling

"You are being ridiculous" I stated

"Am I? Are you kidding me? Cullen is here for a week and during that week you are cheerful, which is not a bad thing of course. You are being careful on what you are wearing, on what you are eating and every time you are looking at him your entire face lit up" she said smiling

"What are you saying?"

"That you like him and it's not something you should be ashamed of. The guy is handsome and you know since he isn't a killer I think you should go for it" she said simply

"I can't" I said shaking my head

"Why not?" she demanded

"Because he is like a God and I am just a girl" I sighed

"HA!" she yelled clapping "so you like him but you are afraid that he won't notice you" she said

"I don't know what you are talking about and now get ready! We need to rock today." I said and then turned to her "Lucy is after Jake since she was fourteen and every year she is flirting with him"

The look on Renesmee's face was priceless and after a few hours we were ready and indeed we were going to rock.

With her help I came up with a perfect outfit. I wore a deep blue sleeveless dress that reached above my knees. Black tights and high heels. My hair was falling in waves at my back and I had on bracelets and earrings.

Nessie wore a pair of skinny jeans and had a black top that let her back uncovered. He hair were falling straight to her back and she wore a simple necklace that Jake had give to her a few days ago.

We walked downstairs all ready and we went straight to the kitchen where I found my grandmother, Jake and Edward looking at MY PHOTOS. You know those photos which I was a baby or a little kid usually covered in dirt or pictures that I didn't know that they were taken and I was standing to the room looking somewhere else only with my panties.

I rushed towards my grams and took the album away from them.

"Grams not the photos" I told her blushing furiously

"Oh come on Bella, you were cute back then" Jake said laughing enjoying my embarrassment

"Shut it Black because I will show Renesmee YOUR childhood photos" I threatened

"You wouldn't" he said and run towards me to grab the album I was holding

I manage to escape from him and run around the table giggling

"Oh this one is perfect. The one which you are four years old, naked and your dad try to convince you to get into the water" I said laughing

"You are so much in trouble Swan" he said and run for me again but I left running and fall right into my dad.

"Bella, Jake!" he said smiling " I thought you were really young for running around the house"

"Daddy, Jake wants to hit me" I said pouting

"Very mature Bells" Jake answered

We laughed and then all together started to help my grandmother with the dinner. I was alone in the kitchen decorating the delicious pie my grandmother cooked when I felt someone behind me.

"Blue suits you" Edward whispered in my ear and I shivered

"Thanks" I said blushing

"You were cute when you were younger"

"Thank" I said again blushing more "I lost that when I became a teenager" I said giggling

"True" he said "back then you were a little, cute, baby girl now... now you are a gorgeous young woman" he said and came closer to me

I looked into his bright green eyes and I forgot how to speak. Edward was leaning towards me serious and I was having problem to keep my heart beating. He touched my cheek and...

"Bella where is that pie" my grandmother yelled from the living room

Edward chuckled and walked away without a word and I closed my eyes trying to calm down.

"Bella? Are you ok?" I opened my eyes and saw Jake standing at the door "you seem a little... off"

"I'm fine" I answered, smiled softly and headed to the living room holding the pie.

Soon our guests starting to arrive. First was Harry with his wife, he said that his kids had already plans so this year was just he and his wife, then Jake's dad arrived who met Nessie and I can say that he LOVED her and lastly Mark, my dad's friend with his wife and Lucy.

As soon as Lucy entered the house she spotted Edward and immediately she smiled widely.

"Bella you won't introduce me?" she said in a voice she thought was sexy

oh oh here we go...


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello hello hello I'm back and I'm really happy because I passed maths and I am really awful at maths so here is one more chapter... ohhh thank you for your reviews. **

"Bella you won't introduce me?" Lucy asked and I rolled my eyes. Of course she would go after Edward.

"Lucy this is Edward Cullen, Edward this is Lucy" I said coldly

"Nice to meet you" Edward bent down and kissed her hand and Lucy giggled like a schoolgirl and batted her eyelashes

The rest of the dinner passed like this. Lucy flirted with Edward, Edward flirted with Lucy, Jacob was busy with his girlfriend and my father and grandmother were busy with the rest of the guests. As for me? Even though I didn't want to accept it I was jealous. Of course Edward would be into her, why he wouldn't. Lucy maybe was a slut but she was beautiful.

By the time my grandmother asked me to bring a new bottle of wine I was ready to run away and never come back. However I took a big breath and walked to the basement to take a bottle of wine and to calm down a little bit.

I was all alone into the dark room and I was looking at the wines when I felt someone behind me. I let out a little scream but a hand covered my mouth quickly.

"Shhh it's just me" I heard Edward's voice and I relaxed immediately

"Edward you gave me a heart attack" I told him mad and turned my back to him again

"I just wanted to see if you are ok" he said

"I'm fine why?"

"Because you seem sad"

"I'm fine" I told him still avoiding his eyes

"Bella" he spun me around and put his finger under my chin making me look at him "what's wrong?"

"Nothing it's wrong I'm fine let's go upstairs" I said but Edward with a movement of his hand closed and locked the door

"What's wrong?" he asked again "friends don't keep secrets" he took my face into his hands and stroke my cheeks with his thumps

I couldn't move, I couldn't talk, I was under his spell. I was lost into his eyes and all I could feel was his hands on me and the thought that he was too close to me. I move my eyes from his eyes to collect my thoughts but they travelled to his pouty lips and without understanding I licked mine. Edward bend down softly and I knew that he was planning on kissing me. He lips were inches away from mine and...

"Bella? Edward?" Lucy's voice broke the spell, I moved away from Edward, unlock and opened the door to find Lucy standing there.

"Eddie you left me alone" she whined

I didn't stay around to hear what he told her. I walked back to the living room and gave the wine to my grandmother and sat quietly next to Nessie.

"Are you ok?" she whispered and I just shook my head "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked again

"Later" I told her and she just nodded.

After dinner my dad, Harry and Billy sat at the couch to watch a football game, Sue and my grandmother sat to the kitchen, Mark his wife and Lucy left and me with Jake, Nessie and Edward went upstairs at my room. Jake and Nessie went to Jake's room and that let me alone with Edward.

"I have a video game in my pc if you want to play or we can play cards, or we watch some tv I mean I don't really..." I started talking fast

"How about to talk?" he asked calmly and pat the space next to him at my bed

I sat next to him quietly and avoid his eyes

"So Isabella" he said softly and a shiver run through my body. I always hated it if someone was calling my name but the way he told it had something. "why don't we continue what we were doing at the basement" he asked

"Edward..."

"I can't stay away from you anymore" he whispered and stroke my cheek "I spend the entire night watching your beautiful face and I just knew. You seemed so sad and the only thing I wanted was to wrap my arms around you and comfort you" he said and came closer to me

"Edward..." I tried again

"Tell me, tell me to stay away and I will do it, tell me not to kiss you and I will obey" he whispered as his eyes were glued at my lips

"Don't" I whispered

Edward's lips pressed mine softly once, twice and then he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Instead of pushing him away I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him in passion.

"Are you sure?" he asked between kissed

"I'm sure" I whispered and pulled him closer to me

Edward growled and pulled me to sit to his lap and he run his hands through my hair and tilted my head to the side to deepen the kiss. His licked my lower lip with my tongue and I allowed him to put his tongue into my mouth.

His tongue massaged my tongue and slowly he pushed me back to my bed. I had my hands against his chest now holding his shirt at my fists pulling him closer and breathing heavily.

Edward move his lips to my neck allowing me to breathe and nipped , kiss and suck my neck softly. I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling.

"Bella" he stroke my hair and I opened my eyes "be my girlfriend" he said before he run hid hand from my neck down to my waist

"Ok" I whispered and pulled him to me again

He kissed my lips and then he started laughing

"What?" I asked

"This time no one interrupted us" he said laughing

I giggled and stroke his cheek "we are doing this right?" I asked

"I am the most selfish creature by doing this but yes we are"

I smiled widely and pulled him to me again. All I wanted was to feel him next to me "Edward...?"

"Yes?"

"If I see you flirt with Lucy again, I'll kill you" I told him serious

He just laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. I put my head to his chest and closed my eyes enjoying the feeling.


	11. Chapter 11

**I am here again yay... someone asked me to make an EPOV and I have to admit I wasn't planning to make one but since you asked I will try... please don't hate it :) **

**EPOV **

In 1950 in Chicago were living a very powerful witch named Elisabeth,with her husband Edward Masen a great and very powerful wizard. Their story was a simple love story. They met each other, fell in love fast and after just a month they got married and gave birth to a little girl that they named Esme. Elisabeth and Edward were already strong but their daughter Esme had a power that anybody would dream of. Bad magic was afraid of the Masens and good magic respected them. They lived in Chicago for many years and as long as they were there Chicago was the safest town on earth. However that didn't last for long. At the same decade in Chicago there were another family of powerful wizards and witches the Volturi that were trying to gain as much strength as they could and their main concern was to destroy everyone who threaten their powers. They killed Elisabeth and Edward after a very strong fight but they never found Esme. Her parents sensing that something bad was coming send her away to save her. Esme left Chicago and she was travelling around alone for a long time until at the age of twenty she met her husband Carlisle a local doctor.

Carlisle was living at a small town pretending to be a doctor, not pretending exactly but trying to cover his real identity. He was a doctor but also he was a healer as well. A healer is someone who could heal wounds with his hands he knew secrets ways of healing any wound. If a healer is by your side you can't be killed. That was his secret and he was using his powers to help people at the hospital where he was working. When he met Esme he was already twenty five and since they met they fell in love with each other. Esme saw in his face everything she was looking offered to her something that she was in need for. Safety and love. They got married and had three children Emmett, Alice and me. I am Edward Cullen the third kid of that strong family. Of course the three of us had also powers. Until a few years ago we were living all together having a normal life and rarely using our powers but something happened. The Volturi after all these years had learned that Esme was alive with a family and they decided to come back and finish what they started so many years ago afraid that Esme wanted to take their places and that her children were a threat for their plans.

We wanted to have a normal life despite the great threat from the Volturi so pur parents send us away to the University of New York to the law school and we just bought a house to keep everyone away from learning our secrets. We had spend already three years at New York when it happened. The Volturi came. When they came our mother wanted to stay at the university and keep an eye on the things there. She had said that the Volturi wouldn't spare anyone's life and she was afraid that they were going to hurt anyone we ever came in touch with. She and our dad started to run again trying to lure them away knowing that they couldn't be killed so we were stuck there afraid that any moment we would take a phone call about our parents.

Knowing that our parents were in great danger wasn't easy and I was trying to control my feeling but it seemed that me and my siblings were on the edge. We were ready to snap and actually we were thinking to ignore our parents' warning and go after them to help them. We knew that since our dad was around both of them were safe but still they were our parents we wanted to protect them. Anyway five persons are better than just two right? And we were ready to take off but something else happened. The Volturi or some of them arrived at NY and we were made to stay there and protect whoever we could. However fate had other plans!

Jasper and Rosalie Hale arrived at NY university a few days the Volturi had never imagined that their spies had other ideas than to kill us. The moment Jasper looked at Alice and Rosalie looked at Emmett they became part of our group. I guess you can't choose who you will fall in love with after all. Jasper and Rosalie would never do anything that could put Alice and Emmett in danger and when they meet me it was like we found the missing part of our family.

Since that day we became really close and we decided that the best way to keep everyone safe was if actually we didn't talk to anybody. We would avoid the other students, we would keep it to ourselves and we wouldn't accept anyone to our little brotherhood. And it worked. The way we always were moving around the campus started to create a rumor about us. A rumor that kept everyone away.

Everybody believed that we were dangerous and that we were doing things that it would be better not to learn. Of course they noticed that we were staying at the campus for many years but anybody dared to ask us about this. We were pleased that everything had worked out eventually. Until this year.

This year brought something that I had never think of. Someone who cared. Someone who wanted to learn everything about us, someone that already had tried to sneak in our bussiness already twice, someone that I couldn't push away.

See all these years I never cared about anyone. I had started to believe that I was meant to be alone. I mean that was the only reasonable explanation. Emmett had that scary look but he was in real , a big teddy bear that tend to act like a little kid. He cared about his family a lot and actually could become serious when someone he cared about was in danger but mostly he was all smiles.

My sister Alice was a little thing full of energy and her easy going character was something that we didn't need right now. She could become friend with anyone and it wasn't useful since we wanted to keep everyone away. And Rosalie with Jasper would do everything about their other halves. So that left me to be in charge and to try to keep everyone at arms' length but that changed.

I wasn't sure how that had happened but I just couldn't be rude to that girl. Her innocent chocolate brown eyes lured me closer to her and made my heart to flu every time. I almost had a heart attack when I saw her out on a date with that scum we were after for quite a long time.

Recently we had heard that another spy from the Volturi was there and by the time we discovered that it was that Ricky guy he had already taken Bella on a date. For her maybe a date but Ricky had used her. The only thing he wanted was to show that he knew, he knew that I had let that girl to get closer to us and that the Volturi finally had something to threaten me with.

And then there were the scholarship. Something that had never happened before and we guessed that the Volturi would try to make spies innocent children or use them for God knows what. The only way to stop that from happening was for someone of us to take that scholarship something that eventually happened when my father used his money. However I never expected that this girl, Bella, would want it so much and when I saw her to lose it that way I had the urge to comfort her but I never did. Her friends could do that and I should forget her forever.

"Dude you met the girl three times what's wrong with you?' Emmett had demanded

"I don't know ok? It's just... I can't stop thinking about her. I am always worried that might she, somehow hurt herself and I wouldn't be there to stop it" I confessed

"That Edward is love" Alice said smiling

"No it's too dangerous. I can't be in love with her. That would make her the target of the Volturi" I said arguing

"Edward we know you for along time and that is the first time you feel that way you should let it go. You should feel. Let her in" Jasper said

"She can't protect herself" I said trying to fight it

"But we can. I'm not saying that I'm happy you choose a human to fell in love but you are family and we support our family. We can protect her Edward go" Rosalie said

So I went. I flew back to Forks - it was easy to track her down and I explained. I told her everything and she accepted it, she accepted me and I couldn't be happier. And her friend welcomed me into their group.

At Christmas' when that girl, Lucy flirted with me I wasn't planning to flirt back but I saw Bella's face. She was jealous and I liked it so I wanted to make sure that she felt the same way I felt for her. The entire time time I spend with Lucy was a pure torture but I was rewarded at the end.

I had the chance to kiss Bella and I never felt so connected with someone. I had read books, seen movies that described love but I never felt anything like that. I loved my family but that was different. I was already willing to get in front of her and never let anything hurt her. As I was holding her - now - sleeping form in my arms I knew that she was the one. The one that always my mother was talking about.

_**"You will meet her one day Edward. She will be the woman who will make you ignore everything. You won't care about anything else than just be with her. You will be whatever she wants her friend her lover, everything. And she will come into your life suddenly when you least expect it and then honey you won't have the strength to push her away"**_ she had said once

How right she was... I finally felt complete and I was planning to make a living hell the life of the person that would dare to hurt her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here I am again... miss me? Sorry if I am late to upload but I'm dealing with some problems lately, however I will not let that story I'm going to finish it :) **

How can you hide that you are in love in front of your father especially when the person you are in love with is standing there next to you and teasing you with soft "accidentally touches", when he smiles at you, wink at you? Let me tell you... You can't. It's impossible.

We were close for the New Year's eve and as usually my grandmother didn't let anyone inside the kitchen and my dad was busy with some things so the most of the time we were free to go out with Jake and Nessie but when we were in front of my family he made things that made me to want to drug him to my room and have my way with him! Something that I had never felt before.

This week we were together was amazing. Of course he stayed with Jacob and his dad but both Edward and Jacob spend almost all day at my place with me and Nessie. We had time to walk around Forks and I showed to Nessie and to Edward my favorite places, I told them stories about our games with Jacob, we shared embarrassing stories, we visited my old school.

"Well well well is that my little Swan?" Harry asked smiling

"I told you I'll come to visit Harry and I'm not alone... do you remember Jacob Black?" I asked

"Of course I remember him... He is the reason that most of the teachers had headache" he said laughing

"Why are you here Harry it's vacations" Jake said

"I come here every day to see if everything is right" Harry answered smiling "Today your brought company?"

"Harry let me introduce you to my girlfriend Renesmee. Renesmee this is Harry" Jacob said

"Always the playboy" Harry said "but I can see that this young lady stole your heart... he is a good boy you just have to be patient with him sometimes" he said to Nessie

"I know Mr Harry and we should really talk about that "play boy" comment" Nessie said smiling

"And Harry this is Edward Cullen, my boyfriend" I said smiling

"My little Swan return with a boy? And that's not Mike? Interesting... "

"Nice to meet you" Edward said smiling

"Nice to meet you too. Take care of my little girl will you?"

"Don't worry sir she is save with me" he said smiling and wrapped his arms around me

"Harry we should go now... take care and keep an eye on things here ok?" I said and kissed his cheek

"So..." Edward started

"So...?" I asked

"Mike?"

"What about him?" I asked

"Bella..."

"What? I had a crush on him but nothing serious Edward... it was silly" I said smiling "Why are you jealous?"

"Me? Jealous? please" he said quickly

"Oh my God! Edward you are jealous" I said smiling

"Fine I'm jealous ok?''

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips "There's no reason. I had a thing for him, we went together to the prom at the end of the year, we kissed and I left for New York, besides I really like the most mysterious guys" I said winking

"All of this, it's new for me... the jealousy, the excitement... even the way to approach you was wrong the fact that I made you jealous. I am sorry baby" he said and kissed me back.

"It's kind of cute to be jealous but I'm just saying that there's no reason to be jealous. You are the one I want to be with Edward, he was a crush you are something more" I told him smiling

"Hey if you two finished can we go back at Bella's place it's getting cold" Jacob said

"And what you are afraid not to get cold?" I said laughing

"No I worry mostly about you" he replied

"I'm fine Jake" I said and hugged him "but thank you anyway"

We walked back to my home but when we got in my grandmother was serious.

"What happened?" I asked

She gave me a letter and looked at me

"She sent a letter again?" I asked mad

"She didn't sent that Bella" my grandmother said almost whispering

"What do you mean she didn't sent them then how... she's here? Is she here now? Why?" I asked in panic

"She said that she wants a second chance with you. She said that if you want to see her she will be staying at a hotel at Port Angeles"

"If I wanted to see her I would have answer to her letters, I would have..." I didn't have the time to finish, instead i run to the bathroom and emptied my stomach to the toilet. Jake was next to me in an instant and was holding my hair.

I was shaking and holding him tight as he was stroking my back soothingly.

"Bella calm down take big breaths everything will be fine" he promised

"I... I..."

"Bella? what's happening?" Edward asked in horror

Nessie took him away and I could hear her to explain what was going on and I was curled into Jacob's arm as my grandmother brought my pills for me but even though I took them it was already late. I had fever and as the time was passing I felt weaker. The last thing I could remember was Jacob's voice.

"We have to take her to the hospital" and then nothing.

I knew that someone picked me up and I could tell that we were moving but I couldn't open my eyes even though I could hear Edward's sweet voice to beg me to look at him... I just couldn't...


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone I am here... I promise that there's no drama in this story but the real fun will begin when Bella will meet the Cullens so be patient! **

I was trying to open my eyes but I was dizzy, my throat was dry and I felt really weak. I could hear voices... worried voices around me and I could feel someone's hand to hold mine, light kisses on my forehead, cheeks, hands or my lips... My Edward... My Edward was worried I knew this and my dad, and my grandmother and my friends... I had to open my eyes I knew it.

I opened my eyes and looked around and I felt something irritating at my arms. I tried to pull it out but someone stopped me.

"Don't"

"Daddy?' I whispered

"I am here baby" my dad said softly and stroke my cheek "Are you better?" he asked

"My throat is burning me" I complained

"Here you go honey" he told me and offered me a cup of water

"What happened?" I asked

"Your mother returned, you saw her and you faint. Jacob and Edward drove you to the hospital and we were really close to lose Bells" he said sighing

"Right, Renee she destroys everything she touches" I said coldly

"Bells, me and Renee talked. Actually we said things that we had never talk about before and I understood her honey. We were young and this marriage was totally wrong, I put pressure on her and she is a free spirit. She had to leave Bella but she never let you. She was writing to you, she was trying to contact you and she was fighting to be a part of your life again. I forgave her sweety and you should do the same thing" he told me calmly

"Bella?" Renee looked at me standing there to the door and walked into the room and my dad left the room quietly

I was looking at her and she was looking at me and finally she sat to the bed next to me and took my hand to hers.

"I am so sorry for doing this to you baby" she said softly

"What do you want?" I asked

"I came for my daughter. I'm sorry Bella. I was so young and Forks wasn't for me. I was miserable but I never left you. I left Charlie, I left the town but never you. I was writing to you, I was trying to come closer to you because I want you in my life and I promise that if you give me that chance I will never disappoint you again... please give me a chance" she pleaded

"One more chance! But it will be the last Renee" I told her serious and she nodded

I looked at her for a while and then I was inside her hug. I hugged her with my one arm and she kissed my cheek softly saying how much she had missed me and truth to be told I missed her so much. I wanted her back in my life.

"That means that you and dad..."

"No Bella. Me and Charlie are over for ever but we agreed to try and be friends. You, your dad and your grandmother are really important for me baby and all I want is to be back into your life. Just to be in your life again"

"I want you in my life too Renee" I told her smiling softly

"So we will try right?" she asked and I nodded smiling

"What the doctor said?" I asked

"Well you were really weak when we brought you here so the doctors want to make some more tests and see if everything is alright. You have to stay here for one more week"

"A week? I can't stay a week! It's to long. I can go home and dad will take care of me. There will be grams and you and my friends... Please I hate hospitals" I begged

We talked with Renee for two hours but I never called her mom she had to earn that back. When the visiting hours ended and the nurse asked her to leave she kissed my cheek softly and left with the promise to return back.

The moment she left Edward sneak into the room and sat next to me.

"hey" I said

"Hey little girl"

"Now you know" I told him

"Yeah, I mean I have seen you before to react like this but I didn't know the reason. You really scared me" he said and took my hand to his

"And what are you going to do now?" I asked "Are you going to leave me because I am sick?"

"Bella are you kidding me? This isn't a reason to break up with you. I will be more careful to not make you sad, or nervous, or worried or mad but I can't let you go now" he said stroking my cheek and kissed my lips softly "Everything ok with your mother?"

"Yes, I decided to give her a second chance" I said smiling

"That's great baby"

"Yeah everything but this room. It's a hospital and to be honest I really hate hospitals. I mean what's the reason to make them look so... boring and cold? I feel sicker in here" I complained

"baby it's just a room" he said laughing

"An ungly room" I disagreed

"Ok let me deal with this" he said winking

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe I thought a little surprise" he said and looked into my eyes "Now can I kiss my girl?"

I nodded and immediately his lips were on mine and he was sucking my lower lip. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and stroke it with mine furiously. I was surprised but I wrapped my one arm around his neck pulling him closer. I just loved to kiss Edward and oh... what a kiss. The way his lips were moving against mine, the way his arms were holding me against me, the way his tongue was feeling on mine. Everything was perfect!

He leaned back and stroked my cheek and I pressed my lips softly against his.

He wrapped h is arms around me and I went back to sleep smiling widely.


	14. Chapter 14

When I woke up Edward was already gone but he had left a note that said that he was going to come back soon with his surprise. When I read this I didn't expect what he did.

It was afternoon when he came back carrying three big bags and when I looked at him, he just smiled and shrugged. He closed the curtain making looks like I was all alone in the room and then he searched into his bags. Firstly he pulled out a laptop and gave it to me, when I tried to say something he shut me up with the best way, he crushed his lips to mine.

Then he pulled out my favorite posters and with a tape he started put them on the wall making it look like my room. He helped me up and make me sit to a chair while he threw away the bed's white boring sheets and replaced them with my favorite purple ones. All this time he hadn't tell anything and every time I tried to say something he kissed me making me forget my own name let alone what I was planning to say.

When he finished making the bed he helped me to climb on bed again and he decorated the table with beautiful roses. Finally he sat next to me and smiled.

"Edward what are you doing? What's all these?" I asked

"You said you didn't want to stay inside a boring room. I made it look like your room hoping that this will make your life in here easier"

"Thank you" I said and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly " I tugged his shirt and I pressed my lips to his, closing my eyes and just enjoying the feeling.

His arms wrapped around my waist and he licked my lower lip. I let out a sigh and he took full advantage of this. He pushed his tongue inside my mouth and he massaged his tongue against mine and slowly he pushed me down to the bed hovering above me. His lips let mine and traveled down to my jaw, landed to my neck and he nibble and suck my neck. I let out a small moan holding his head there having my eyes closed and the only thing I could feel was Edward's lips on my skin and his hands that were moving south.

Edward bit softly my neck and his name escaped from my lips while I run my hand to his hair pulling him closer to me. As the time passed I started to feel like I had never felt before. All I want was to hide to a dark room with Edward and let him explore my entire body with his mouth.

As I was lost in my Edward-sensual-kisses world I heard in a distance someone laughing and I opened my eyes immediately.

"Having fun Bella?" Jacob smirked as he sat next to me

"Jake all I have to say is that your girl share a room with me so you better keep the comments to yourself because if I can you won't see action in a VERY long time" I warned

"What I was just going to say that Edward make his best to make you comfortable here"

"Jake stop teasing her she is bright red" Nessie said and smiled softly "I think that all of these" she said and point to the entire room "will make you feel better"

"Yeah actually it will. Are you here alone?" I asked

"No Charlie and Renee are outside they are drinking coffee"

"Together? Charlie and Renee couldn't stand be in the same house together and now they are talking quietly?" I asked surprised

"I think that Renee really changed Bells"

"I know I can see it" I said smiling "Do you know when I can go?" I asked hoping that I could go home soon

"In a week Bella"

I pouted and Edward sat next to me and buried his face to my neck kissing it softly sending shivers to my body. For a moment I forgot that Nessie and Jacob was standing right there and I surrender to the sensation. He knew how responsible my body was to his lips.

"Oh come on guys behave. Bella I can't believe you are doing this while your parents and your grandmother were just outside of your door. The girl I knew was..."

"Single, Jacob. And you don't have the right to talk because when you started dating Nessie, who is really quiet, I couldn't even pass by my own room. I was wondering how you two were able to even talk after all this screaming" I said laughing and Nessie blushed furiously

"But the good thing is that now Bella will have the choice to come over at my place when you two are busy" Edward said and then whispered " I have this fantasy about my room"

"Ok guy everyone out I need to be alone with my patient" the doctor came in smiling and then he turned to me "How are you today sweety? I can see that you decorate your side huh?"

"It's ok? My boyfriend did all of these to make me feel better. I feel great doc really I can't imagine the reason you still keep me around here" I told him smiling

"Because my dear you were really weak" he told me and pat my head.

The doctor checked everything and left at the same time that Edward got in and looked at me in panic.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked and took his hand in mine

"Ricky is here" he told me furious

"Ricky Volturi from school? Why?" I asked confused

"They know Bella. He came for you" he wrapped his arm around me protectively and I looked at him worried.

**Thank you for your reviews guys you really make my day :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone I am here... I promise that there's no drama in this story but the real fun will begin when Bella will meet the Cullens so be patient! **

"For me? Why he is here for me Edward what I have to do with the Volturi?" I asked

"He learnt that I came it's a big gossip around the campus that I left the town and for them it wasn't hard to learn where I went. They have spies everywhere. They will try to use you as an advantage for me Bella or for my parents. They want to find my mother and they won't stop until they do. If they could, they would take you away and threatened me with your life to tell them where my parents are" he explained

"And what we will do?" I asked

"My siblings are on their way here. I'll protect you Bella you and your family, I promise" Edward said worried

"Edward relax, I trust you" I said smiling and stroke his cheek to calm him down.

And just like that mission : Protect Bella from the monsters started. Edward never left my side and he never slept. every time he had to leave the room when the doctor wanted to check on me he seemed worried and Jacob had to drug him outside. Jacob and Edward had been overprotective over me and Nessie and it was kind of overbearing and overwhelmed. Besides if three of the greatest wizards were after me then nothing could stop them not even Edward by himself.

"Jake seriously they are wizards what can you do if they come here?Nothing that's what you can do" I told him

We were back at my place and Jacob was at my room while Edward had gone to take his siblings from the airport and Nessie was downstairs with my grandmother preparing dinner.

"I'm not leaving you alone especially now. I can't believe that I actually trust them" he said mad

"What are you talking about?"

"The Cullens"

"First of all they are the good guys remember? They don't want to hurt me they are trying to protect me and second what the hell that meant? What d o you have against them? I thought that you liked Edward"

"I liked Edward but then he put your life in danger and I am starting to think that it was a wise choice to stay away from them after all. We don't belong in their world Bella, we might get hurt in the process" he explained

"It's my choice to be with him and I don't allow you to talk about him that way. He's my boyfriend and I trust him ok? I don't want to hear it Jake, don't make me choose" I warned

We stared into each others eyes. It was the first time that I told him something like that because no matter what happened I always was choosing him but right now if he was forcing me to choose I would pick Edward as I am sure that he would pick Nessie anytime. Priorities had changed and we both knew that.

"Jake?" Nessie's soft voice make Jake to turn around "everything ok?" she asked

"Yes" I answered instead of him "I just reminded Jacob some things"

"Let's go Ness" Jake told her taking her hand

"Where we won't be here to meet Edward's siblings?" she asked

"No that is a family moment and we don't belong in this family" Jake told her and looked at me coldly

Jake and Nessie left and I sighed. Of course I considered both Jacob and Nessie a part of my family but since he couldn't respect my choices then I didn't want him around. I never believed that I could say this but I guess never say never!

I walked downstairs frowning. My grandmother had to go to her friends as usual so she left me alone soon and my parents were just away. This week that my mother had returned their relationship was strange. As I had told thousands of times in the past Renee and Charlie were destined to be friends not a couple and Renee was destined to be my sister not my mother. I could see her point now. This week that Renee stayed with us I could see her energetic, independent, a little crazy character and Forks just wasn't enough for her.

But all that matters now and the thing that brought us closer was the fact that she had cancelled everything and she was going to stay with us until I was fully healthy.

A knock on the door brought me back from my thoughts and I opened the door to Edward.

Before I could say anything a small energetic creature crushed me in her hug and smiled widely.

"You must be Bella, it's unfair everybody had seen you but me. Oh my God you are much more prettier than my brother had describe you I am so sorry for all the troubles we put you in but don't worry we won't let anybody hurt you. I heard about your sickness please tell me that you are alright now and I am sure that this situation don't help with your condition. Oh Bella I'm sure we will become great friends" she said fast

"Alice honey why we don't let the poor girl to breathe for a moment?" Jasper put his hand on Alice's shoulder and stopped her

"Bella this is my sister Alice and her boyfriend Jasper and this my brother Emmett and his girl Rosalie" Edward said smiling

"Bella!" Emmett was a huge guy and he crushed me in a bear hug crushing my bones "I'm really glad to meet you I was looking for an excuse to fight with those scums" he said smiling

"Emmett let her down" Rosalie demanded and then she extended her hand to me "Sorry about my boyfriend he is just enthusiastic. I'm Rosalie Hale nice to meet you but if you are the reason to get one of my family hurt then I will kiss you" she said smiling

"Ok enough with the family bonding thank you Rose, let's go inside and make a plan''

Edward shot a warning look over to Rosalie and wrapped his one arm around my waist as he pushed me gently inside and led me to the living room so we could plan our plan.


End file.
